Problemas
by ZeKRom97
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu vida comienza a cambiar drasticamente en un solo dia? y aun mas raro ¿que pasaria si esa persona te dice que le gustas de una forma muy poco peculiar?. T por el lenguaje y un poco el lado siniestro.


Hola, como le ha ido, ya llevaba tiempo sin entrar a mi hermosa cuenta (y en verdad como la amo), aquí una pequeña historia para calentar después de un muy laaaaargo rato sin escribir algo, aparte de que esto me recordó a mi amiga Miku Hatsune12345 (que aunque sea bien sangrona y me haya aplicado la ley del hielo, se le quiere un montón, hay esa niña xD)…emmm creo que me salí mucho de tema e.è

Bueno, sin más charlatanería que seguramente los aburre, disfruten.

Atención: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad (por desgracia), la trama de esa historia es puramente ficticia y sin fines de lucro.

Era la clase con el profesor Kyoteru, los chicos corrían de un lado a otro, sin siquiera escuchar las amenazas del profesor pues ya le habían perdido el respeto desde hace mucho a este.

-Ch-chicos, siéntense en sus lugares por favor- pedía el profesor intentando calmar a sus alumnos pues como era de costumbre era normal que ninguno le tomara caso.

En una esquina trasera, estaba un chico peli-azul mirando directo a una ventana la luz del día de afuera, deseando regresar a su hogar, pues para este ninguno de los dos tenía esa "felicidad" tan deseada pero mínimo en la otra se podía dormir sin ningún contratiempo, todos los chicos estaban gritando obscenidades y las chicas sobre ropa o de chicos, cosas que a Mikuo no les llamaba la atención desde lo más mínimo, ese era el motivo por el cual no lo querían sus compañeros pues creían que él era un aburrido, todo iba como de costumbre sino hasta que se abrió la puerta deslizable del aula dejando pasar a dos siluetas adentro, una era de pelo rosado de aproximadamente y la otra era de pelo azul, similar al del Mikuo, pero esta tenía el pelo al natural que le llegaba a la cintura y pechos diminutos, por lo que daba a entender que era una mujer.

-Muchachos!, tomen asiento ¡ahora!- grito la peli rosada, que como una orden, todos los alumnos corrían hacia sus lugares, cuando por fin estos llegaron a sus asientos por fin se mantuvo el silencio.

-Deberías de controlar más a estos muchachos, Kyoteru- dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

-S-si! Luka-sensei- hablo Kyoteru en forma de promesa a la mujer.

-Entonces hazlo!, ¡¿no es la primera vez que me lo dices sabes?!- dijo Luka enojada, pues no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que eso pasaba.

Kyoteru se mantuvo nervioso por la agresividad de esta, pues sabía que su carácter era temperamental por encima del límite.

La profesora iba a sermonear al pobre profesor, sino es que sintió una pequeña mano que tiraba de ella, fue entonces que la profesora giro la cabeza para ver que la sujetaba y vio a la pequeña chica.

-Oh, que descortés de mi parte, lo siento mucho- decía la profesora muy apenada con la chica, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que no había problema alguno.

-Chicos, ella es Hatsune Miku, es una estudiante transferida, espero que la traten bien- Dijo la profesora presentando a la chica que la acompañaba, al terminar de decir todo esto se comenzar a escuchar silbidos y halagos dirigidos a la chica.

-Muchachos basta!, sean respetuosos con su compañera!- decía la profesora Megurine mientras intentaba controlar a los muchachos con las hormonas descontroladas.

(Mikuo POV)

La observe detenidamente, sus facciones, su tamaño, todo de esa chica era, era…..era lo mismo que había en las demás chicas.

-_estúpidos, alagando a alguien que solo jugara con ustedes, pero al fin y al cabo no es mi problema- _pensé hacia mí mismo, observando como la profesora impartía el orden.

Cuando por fin la profesora logro que el resto de los ineptos se callaran, todos pusimos atención, aunque claro, ya más bien disimulaba "poner" atención, pues en verdad lo que les pasara o no a estas personas me valía un reverendo comino.

-Muy bien, busquemos un lugar en donde te puedas sentar- escuche a la profesora sin querer mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la banca, pues ya estaba por más que decir que estaba en extremo aburrido.

-Bien!, señorita Hatsune, hay un lado del joven de al fondo- Escuche a la profesora, inconscientemente pensé que así eran las cosas, pues ni los profesores conocen de mi existencia, pues mi punto fuerte en la vida es ser un "Lobo Solitario", sin amistades ni rasgos sociales, ya que a mi punto de vista son algo completamente inútiles.

Observaba a la chica que paso a paso acortaba más la distancia de ella a su asiento, cuando se sentó me miró fijamente y con una sonrisa me saludo.

-Piérdete- le dije mientras observaba hacía el lado opuesto, lo que evidentemente le molesto a la profesora y al resto del salón, mas evidentemente a los chicos.

-Jovencito, que falta de respeto a su compañera!, vaya a la oficina del director en este momento- escuche a la Profesora peli rosada gritarme como si estuviera en un mercado de verduras.

-Sí, si- respondí con una voz despreocupada y levantándome de mí asiento para salir del aula, lo que al parecer por mi tono de voz molesto a la profesora.

-Joven!, que forma de responder- me decía la profesora ya comenzando a hartarme.

-Ya estoy haciendo lo que me está pidiendo así que deje de molestar- dije abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de mí, pero sin dejar de percatar la cara roja de furia de la profesora.

-_Vaya Mikuo, ya te ganaste a otro profesor como enemigo- _Pensé hacia mí mismo intentando contenerme de la risa.

Caminaba por los fríos pasillos, sin miedo ni nervios, de hecho los problemas no me causaban miedo ya que una mentalidad que tuve desde pequeño fue que los problemas siempre tienen solución así que nunca hay que tenerles miedo, camine sin percatarme que estaba en frente de la oficina del director, toque la puerta esperando recibir confirmación de la otra parte, cuando la abrí vi como la sonrisa de esa persona, esa estúpida sonrisa fingida se transformaba en una cara de odio.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Mikuo Hatsune, el chico más problemático de todos, que te ha traído ahora aquí mocoso- Dijo el hombre que aún era joven, bien se le podrían decir que tenía unos veinticinco años de edad.

-Nada que merezca venir a esta pocilga- dije en un tono triunfador subiendo mis pies en el escritorio de aquel hombre lo que lo molesto demasiado.

-Baja tus asquerosos pies Hatsune!, este escritorio es nuevo y vale mucho más que tu-me dijo en un tono amenazador tirando mis pies al suelo, cuando intente protestar escuche que la puerta de la oficina se abría mostrando a la profesora de antes.

-Director Gakupo, ya estoy aquí como me ord….- Dijo la profesora Luka, obviamente la cara se le veía muy seductora, y mostrando una botellita con píldoras azules en su interior, pero su rostro se transformó en uno muy serio cuando me observo, por lo que escondió el frasco atrás de ella.

-Aun sigues aquí?!- me pregunto la profesora claramente molesta, por lo que me levante del asiento pues ya sabía en donde desembocaría todo esto.

-Luego veremos tu castigo Hatsune- me dijo el hombre con una mirada severa.

-_Cómo es que quiere darme un castigo si ni siquiera sabe lo que hice, idiota- _Pensé hacia mí mismo, pero la verdad ya estaba exhausto por lo que ya no quería tener más contratiempos por lo que le respondí un –Si señor- hice una reverencia, luego me gire a la salida pues ya no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Al salir, la profesora cerro fuertemente la puerta con seguro, pues no tardaron ni 30 segundos en comenzarse a oír gemidos y golpes adentro de la oficina, -_en verdad que estas personas me causan nauseas_- pensé hacia mí mismo, a paso lento me dirigía a mi aula, tomándole más importancia al sol que se ocultaba desde el otro lado del corredor, cuando finalmente eche un vistazo y absolutamente TODOS rodeaban a la chica nueva.

-Ya comenzó- dije murmurando puesto a que no quería que me escucharan, aunque esto ya era completamente normal, entraba un chico o una chica nuevos, los ahuyentaba, si no era golpeado me llamaban la atención, cuando regresaba ya le habían contado miles de rumores de mí que el 99% son falsos y esa persona me odia sin tener motivos, es la rutina.

-_Dios, yo solamente quiero regresar a casa y relajarme-_ dije caminando hacia mi asiento y sentándome en este, y así pasaron las clases, los chicos molestándome y diciendo una que otra palabra ofensiva contra mí, las chicas señalándome con el dedo y ella que solamente me observaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, eso fue lo que me comenzaba a perturbar, después de una larga jornada de trabajos por fin sonó la campana de fin del día..

-Hora de largarse- Dije acomodando cada una de mis pertenencias en mi mochila y caminando hacia la salida, pero aun sentía la mirada de aquella chica, lo que me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Cuando estaba fuera de la escuela sentía que alguien me perseguía pero cuando daba la media vuelta….nada, no había absolutamente nada, aunque aún lo sigo sintiendo.

(General POV)

Mikuo comenzaba a apresurar el paso cada vez tomando más velocidad, pero aun así sentía que lo acosaban, dio vuelta en una esquina y decidió esperar sino es que hasta escucho unos pasos que venían entonces decidió esconderse.

Se sorprendió porque en aquella misma acera pasaba Miku, pero ahora parecía exhausta.

-En donde se metió- Dijo con una voz tierna, pero a la vez posesiva.

-Buscabas a alguien- provino una voz de atrás de la chica lo que la asusto y la hizo dar media vuelta pero no se equilibró y cayó de espaldas.

-No me hagas nada!, si quieres toma mi dinero pero no hagas nada pervertido conmigo!- Decía la chica sin siquiera observar a la persona que le hablo, pues esta ya estaba tan asustada que comenzó a sollozar.

-Ni quien quiera hacerle algo a una chica plana como tú- Dijo una voz que la chica pronto reconocido y ese era Mikuo, que la observaba fijamente.

-Oye!, no son pequeñas, aún estoy en mi desarrollo!- Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada al comentario de Mikuo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, a lo que el otro solo rodo los ojos.

-Bien…que es lo que quieres?, eras tú quien me perseguía ¿verdad?- Respondió el chico de forma amenazadora mientras la chica se ponía de pie.

-Sí, te quería pedir un favor- Dijo la chica mientras hacia una completa reverencia para que el chico aceptara.

-Olvídalo- Dijo el chico mientras paso al lado de la chica que solo tomo una impresión, pero cuando esta por dejarla atrás algo lo hiso dar media vuelta y cuando iba a reclamar sintió uno labios sobre los suyos, en lo mismo que la mano de la chica se deslizo en una bolsa del pantalón de Mikuo, después de 10 segundos se separaron ambos chicos sonrojados.

-Je yo gane la apuesta- dijo la chica mientras se separaba de Mikuo corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta, Mikuo solo logro divisar que unas cuantas chicas de su mismo salón salieron de sus escondites, algunas felicitándola y otras haciendo pucheros en muestra de derrota.

Mikuo mientras observaba la escena se quedó atónito y con los dedos se tocó los labios.

-Era una apuesta?- se preguntó, pero al mismo tiempo se percató que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que tomo de vuelta el camino hacia su casa, pero recordó que la chica le introdujo algo al bolsillo, cuando lo saco observo que era un pequeño papel, lo abrió y leyó detenidamente las únicas 4 palabras en esta.

"_En verdad me gustas_"

Y bien, esa fue una pequeña historia que hice en mis momentos de ocio, sinceramente el POV de Mikuo fue más sombrío e.è…..me guta .. Estoy más que aburrido, pero bueno, no se olviden de dejar comentario y ahora si intentare seguir con mis proyectos. T.T

/SAYONARA/


End file.
